


Puppy Love

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘i asked a staff member and they said you’ve been coming to the pound every day to play with the dog i’m taking home today and that’s why you’re getting weirdly emotional’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

When Davey arrived at the shelter bright and early on the day he was getting to bring the sweet little dog he had been visiting for the past couple of weeks home with him, the insanely cute guy he had been seeing around the shelter was with her in the small yard they had, both of them running around like maniacs.

“Who’s that? Davey asked a staff member, who smiled.

“That’s Jack. He comes here daily and plays with the dogs. He’s great, all of them love him.” she told Davey. “He loves that little girl you just adopted, he might just ask you if he can visit just to see her.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Davey blurted out, turning crimson when he realized what he had said.”I-I mean-”

The girl just laughed. “Neither would I. He’s very cute.”

Davey nodded, still red, and stepped away from the counter to watch Jack play with the dog a little more before sliding on a leash and leading her out of the yard.

“Jack!” The girl at the counter yelled, waving him over.

“Yeah, Katherine?” Jack said, walking over, flashing Davey a grin before turning to her.

“This is the guy who adopted that sweetie.” Katherine smiled, pointing to Davey. “He’s here to take her home now.”

Jack turned to Davey, eyes wide and smile gone. “Oh. Um…um…well, can I say goodbye, first?”

“S-sure.” Davey stammered, watching as Jack knelt down and started petting the dog.

“Well, sweetie, I guess this is goodbye. I’m going to miss you, you little goofball.” Jack said, sniffling a little, rubbing at his eyes viciously.

“Y-you can come visit her if you want?” Davey asked, his heart breaking at the sight of this adorable boy trying not to cry.

Jack immediately perked up. “You don’t mind?”

“N-no. Of course not.”

Jack got up from the floor and hugged Davey. “Thank you.”

“Well-well you really do seem to like her, so I don’t see the harm?” Davey stammered out. Jack grinned.

“Lemme give you my number, and you can just text me after she’s all settled and we can figure something out.” he said, grabbing a peice of paper and a pen from Katherine and scribbling something down. “Here!”

Davey took the paper, and the leash, smiling back. “Okay. I’ll-I’ll see you then.”

Jack grinned impossibly wider. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
